theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio
-Aviator. Even though North Carolina claims to be the first in flight, it was in Ohio the first gliders and planes were created. (Also, many of the first pilots for NASA were from Ohio. Need more specifics but I know this is true.) -She's kind of a tomboy and likes tinkering with different kinds of machines. Inventor and innovator. -Even though she likes machines and doesn't shy away from oil or greese she doesn't like dirt very much. Refused to fight during 1812 on the grounds that camping out and eating military rashions sounded terrible. -Had a HUGE pollution problem with her rivers and Lake Erie for a long time after she started industrializing. I need to look up the specifics and check my source, but there was a time when she considered it normal for a RIVER to catch on fire. -Had border issues with Michigan. -During WWII she pretty much composed all of the 37th Infantry Division until Illinois (129th Infantry Regiment) was assigned to join her. -Has a Sister-State relationship with Saitama Prefecture. -Born around 1779 at Martins Ferry and later moved to Marietta when settlers legally started entering her land. Most of the new settlers coming to her land were from the New England area and has strong ties back to them. She usually takes sides with the North especially before the MidWest was developed. -Ohio has always been very close to Kentucky. (She can also see ghosts and has a lot of hauntings in her land) She likes to go show off her inventions to him. (Indiana seems to get grouped in with these two a lot.) -Loves watching movies and hearing stories about heroes. (Superman comics came from Ohio) She's very imaginative and creative. Daydreams quite a bit. -In 1820 Ohio semi-rebelled by passing nullifications against the National Bank similar to what Kentucky and Virginia had done in 1798/1800. She ignored America's attempts to get her to pay certain fees and deliberately opposed the federal government. (More detail on this later) -She's very independent and a strong advocate for states rights. She believes in state sovereignty and that there are certain things America isn't allowed to interfere in. (This might be one reason why she had strong sympathies for Confederacy but no one really knows for certain why she and Indiana felt this way. Even she doesn't, but it certainly didn't stop her from kicking ass during the Civil War.) -During the Civil War Ohio was the third in number of soldiers for the Union cause (She was behind Pennsylvania and New York) and supposedly sent more soldiers to war per capita than any other. Ulysses S. Grant and William T. Sherman were from Ohio. -Ohio protected West Virginia while he was in the process of becoming a state (Wheeling Convention) even without America's permission. (He didn't say no. She just took the initiative) -During Morgan's Raid in the Civil War Tennessee caused a lot of damage in Ohio and Indiana. Really freaked out Ohio that he was able to skirt around through her defenses so well. -When Ohio was threatened by Shawnee during the War of 1812 it was Kentucky who came to protect her and defeated the Shawnee Confederacy. (More on this later) Category:United States